The Journey
by hopper18
Summary: Additional scenes that I want to add
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Radiant Historia

Heiss sat on his bed, staring into the space.

Why him? He kept asking himself that question. Only one month left, then he would disappear from this world forever. He had to continue a brutal tradition that had been passed down through many generations in the royal family, and he played a vital part in that ceremony: the Sacrifice. He was supposed to be dead a while ago. His soul belonged to his brother, and he would have to give it back soon. All for the sake of stabilizing the amount of Mana that was disappearing and stop the desertification of the land. Many before him had given their life to fulfill this task, and now it was his turn.

Heiss couldn't help but shudder when he thought about it. He was really, really scared. Why did he have to endure this? Why couldn't it have been his brother instead? His father said it was an honor to be able to serve the country, and that Heiss's name would be forever remembered as a hero, but he knew it wasn't true. Hundred of sacrifice had died and they were all forgotten, so what made him any different? He would simply vanish like he had never existed. That was what he had been destined to do ever since he was born. .

The door-knob turned and a small boy came into his room. His nephew, Ernst. The boy really looked like his mother with bright green eyes, blond hair and a look of determination which Heiss had always liked. But even his favorite nephew couldn't cheer him up now.

"Uncle!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You promised to teach me sword-fight today" the boy reminded him

"I'm sorry Ernst, but I don't feel well right now"

"Are you okay?" asked Ernst

"I just need to be alone for a while"

"I'll leave then"

Ernst closed the door and Heiss was left on his own again with so many thought on his mind. He took out the White Chronicle, the book which was given to every Sacrifice in order to prepare for the ritual. By traveling through time, their souls eventually got stronger and when the time came, they would have enough power to finish the ritual. He had been going back and forth the past and present many times. He didn't know whether his soul had gotten any more powerful or not, but his experience of those journeys was unpleasant. Anywhere he went, he saw wars, battles... So many disasters, and they were all caused by human. They fought each other, destroy the land. They led themselves to destruction. Was it worth saving such a world? He doubted that.

Heiss got up and put the White Chronicle into his bag. Why must he die for the people who didn't even know who he was? He could see that there was no end to this chain of suffering. The ritual would be carried out again and someone else would meet the same end as him. Wouldn't it be better to just finish this world right now?

Heiss put on his coat and headed for the castle gate with the bag on his shoulder. He wasn't going to accept that horrible fate. He would fight it and somehow he would win. Heiss set off into the vast desert in front of the city, his mind set.


	2. Chapter 2

Heiss stood beside the castle. It had changed considerably since he left. There were certainly more guards as well. But it was no matter. He pulled out the book and walked in through the gate, unseen and unheard by anyone. The vanishing spell he learned came in handy numerous times.

Though Heiss had been away from this place for a long time, he can still find his way around quite easily. There was some replacement, however. His room was now a locked storeroom that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. He supposed that his brother didn't want to see anything that would remind him of _the traitor_.

Heiss went along the corridor. His nephew's room stood just a few steps away. He returned here right after he'd heard that Ernst was going to be the Sacrifice in his place. He wasn't going to let that happen. After all, this world was better off falling into ruin. The Sacrifice should have been Eruca, but Heiss wasn't surprised that Ernst was chosen instead. That foolish boy, always got in his tyrannic father's way, clearly proved himself to be a threat in the king's eyes, unlike the little clever princess who'd learned when to bow her head and stay a good girl. Heiss walked pass the door. He would pay Ernst a little visit later after he'd done what he came to do.


End file.
